The Songs that Unsung
by Queen Magic
Summary: RATE: MATURE Hermione menangis tanpa suara. Air mata memenuhi kedua pipinya. Otot lengannya terlihat, kulit lengannya sudah terkoyak. "'Mione... aku minta maaf." Harry melihat air mata mengalir dari mata hazelnut Hermione. Kalian tahu akhir cerita ini. Namun, apakah kalian pernah membayangkan apa yang terjadi pada Harry dan Hermione setelah Ron meninggalkan mereka?
1. 01: I'd Give up Forever to Touch You

01: I'd Give up Forever to Touch You

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter adalah milik JK Rowling

* * *

.

Harry merentangkan tangannya pada Hermione, mengajaknya berdansa.

Hermione menangis sepanjang hari karena kepergian Ron, namun ia juga marah karena Ron pergi dan mengabaikan mereka berdua. Sekarang mereka harus bertahan dalam tenda di tengah Hutan, berharap mantra-mantra yang dipasang Hermione cukup kuat untuk menjaga mereka dari _Werewolf _dan Pelahap Maut.

Hermione menerima uluran tangan Harry, matanya masih sendu, dan hatinya masih bergejolak dengan perasaan yang campur aduk. Harry tersenyum dan bersyukur dalam hati bahwa Hermione tidak memusuhinya karena telah membuat Ron pergi. Ia menarik Hermione agar lebih dekat dengannya dan mulai berdansa.

Ia dapat melihat kedua mata perempuan itu bengkak karena terlalu lelah mengeluarkan air mata, ia juga melihat bibirnya yang tertekuk ke bawah. Harry terus tersenyum agar Hermione melihat dan mau membalas senyumannya, Hermione hanya melirik dan berputar dalam dansa yang mereka lakukan.

"'Mione, kau masih bersedih?"

Hermione menghela nafas, "maaf Harry."

"It's okay. Kita berdansa saja, semoga bisa membuatmu lebih baik," ucap Harry sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Maaf."Hermione merasa bersalah pada Harry, ia tidak mengacuhkan Harry sedari tadi padahal Harry telah berusaha keras untuk menghiburnya dan meyakinkan dirinya bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Maafkan aku Hermione, salahku Ron bisa pergi. Namun tenang saja, aku pasti akan mengalahkan kau-tau-siapa dan semua akan baik-baik saja." Hermione mendongak dan menatap Harry. Hermione tersenyum, ia tahu bahwa sebenarnya Harry takut dan tidak yakin pada dirinya sendiri, namun Harry berusaha kuat di depannya. Ia berjinjit dan berbisik, "_Thanks_, Harry," dan mencium pipi Harry.

Ia masuk ke kamar dan meninggalkan Harry yang terpatung.

.

* * *

Author's Note (A/N):

Ini cuma chapter pembuka untuk sebuah cerita mengenai perjalanan Harmione.

Jalan sampe mana? Belom tau wkwk. Doakan saya rajin update. Silahkan bayangkan mereka berdansa pake lagu ini. Cover lagu Goo Goo Dolls oleh Kina Grannis. Judulnya Iris.

Karena aku ngeliat banyak orang tertarik dengan cerita Sweet, maka kuputuskan untuk membuat cerita tentang Harmione. Kalo kamu suka ini, please let me know by voting, fave this, or leave a comment in this chapter. If you don't ya lemme know juga!


	2. 02: My Mind Wakes up with You on It

02: My Mind Wakes up with You on It

.

.

.

Harry Potter adalah milik JK Rowling

.

* * *

.

.

Hermione terbangun karena mendengar suara-suara dentingan di luar kamarnya. Perasaan awas menyelimuti. Ia menggenggam erat tongkat yang berada di samping tempat tidur lalu berdiri. Hermione mengacungkan tongkat saat ia menyibak kain pembatas tempat tidur, dilihatnya Harry sedang menata meja makan.

"Hai, _sorry_, aku mengganggumu," ucap Harry. Hermione tersenyum, "kau memasak?"

Harry tertawa, "aku tak tahu ini bisa disebut apa. Aku menemukan ini di hutan, aku membakarnya lalu yah... begini lah." Harry menunjukan hasil karyanya pada Hermione.

"O-Okay..."

_"Well_, yeah, selamat makan." Harry merentangkan tangannya dan duduk.

Hermione merasa bahwa selama ini Harry berusaha keras untuk membuat perasaannya lebih baik semenjak kepergian Ron. 'Harry tak perlu melakukan hal itu,' pikirnya.  
Emosi yang dirasakannya bukanlah tanggung jawab Harry. Hermione memilih untuk tinggal dan membantu Harry mencari horcrux untuk mengalahkan Dia yang Namanya Tak Boleh Disebut.

"Maaf, Hermione. Aku-"

"Stop, Harry." Hermione menatapnya nanar.  
"Semua yang kau lakukan selama ini... semua... aku..." Ia menghela napas. "Aku minta maaf telah mengabaikanmu selama berhari-hari, kepergian—"

"Ron." Lanjut Harry.

Hermione mengangguk, "—Ron, membuatku... merasa buntu. Aku merasa bersalah dan bimbang. Seharusnya aku tak melampiaskan itu semua padamu, Harry. Maafkan aku."

"Hey," Harry memegang tangan Hermione. "Terima kasih telah memilih untuk tinggal dan membantuku, Hermione. Untuk Ron, aku menyesali pertengkaran itu. Tetapi mungkin lebih baik dia bersama keluarganya dan menjaga mereka. Menjaga Ginny."

Hermione tersenyum kecil. "Apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?"

"Nah, baru saja aku akan bertanya." Harry nyengir.

.

.

'Aku manusia paling tidak berguna'  
Harry tidak memiliki ide ke mana mereka harus mencari horcrux lain, ia tidak memiliki rencana akan melakukan apa setelah mendapatkan liontin, ia tidak tahu di mana pedang Gryffindor berada, dan ia bahkan tidak bisa mengelola perasaannya sendiri!

Harry memutar-mutar snitch pemberian Dumbledore di tangannya yang hampir beku. Menjalani musim dingin di Hutan adalah ide buruk. Namun Harry harus bersembunyi dari Pelahap Maut Voldemort sambil berpikir mengenai cara menghancurkan horcrux.

Seharusnya...

Namun pikiran Harry malah melayang pada Hermione yang murung hampir setiap saat setelah kepergian Ron. Di dalam lubuk hatinya, Harry mengetahui bahwa Hermione dan Ron memiliki hubungan spesial. Atau _at least, _kedekatan yang lebih dibanding dengannya.

Melihat mereka berdua bersama-sama terkadang membuat Harry merasa kesepian hingga Harry tidak sempat memikirkan Ginny. Setelah kepergian Ron, Harry berfokus pada Hermione. Mendengar Hermione menangis malam-malam membuatnya ingin lompat ke tempat tidur Hermione, memeluknya, dan menenangkannya hingga ia tertidur. Atau mungkin...

"Oh Tuhaaaan." Harry mengerang. Pikiran bodohnya harus disingkirkan. 'Idiot,' pikirnya.

"Harry."

Harry terperanjat. Mencoba menyingkirkan kembali pemikiran idiot saat melihat Hermione di hadapannya.

"Kupikir kita harus bertanya pada Phineas Nigellus, Harry."

Harry bernapas lega. Tapi... Phineas Nigellus?

Harry mengerutkan dahi, "bagaimana cara kita bertanya pada Phineas Nigellus?"

Hermione mengangkat tas kecilnya.  
"Ini." Ia merogoh jauh ke dalam tas kecil ajaib itu. "Aku membawa lukisan Phineas dari Grimmauld Place, siapa tahu kita akan membutuhkannya. Sekarang... adalah waktu yang tepat bagimu untuk membantuku Harry."

Harry kebingungan, namun ia bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan duduk di sebelah Hermione.

"Apa yang harus kulakuan?

"Tarik, Harry. Tarik tas ini sekencang mungkin. Sekuat mungkin. Aku kesulitan mengeluarkannya, lukisan ini besar sekali."  
Harry menurutinya, ia berdiri di depan Hermione, menarik tas kecil itu dengan sekuat tenaga. Perlahan-lahan munculah bingkai lukisan besar yang kuno dan menguning.

"Wow."

"Ya. Aku tahu." Hermione nyengir. "Ayo kita panggil Phineas."

Saat Harry akan bertanya bagaimana caranya, Hermione menggoyangkan figura itu dengan kekuatan yang luar biasa. Kelihatannya seperti saat kau ingin mengeluarkan saus dari botol kaca.

"Oh Tuhan, Stop kau bocah tengik! Stop!"  
Hermione berhenti lalu memantrai bingkai itu. Ia lalu menaruhnya di tempat tidur Harry.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan? Mengapa kau memantrai mataku?" Teriak Phineas.  
Harry melihat sebuah garis hitam besar melintang dari sisi bingkai lukisan Phineas, Hermione telah memantrainya agar Phineas tak bisa melihat mereka.

"Dulu kau Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts, satu lukisanmu berada di ruang Kepala Sekolah, beritahu kami apa yang terjadi di Hogwarts!" Perintah Hermione.

"Apa? Siapa kau berani-beraninya menggunakan nada seperti itu padaku? Aku, berasal dari keluarga penyihir terhormat! Darah murni mengalir dalam diriku! Aku adalah—"

"Jawab, atau aku akan membanting lukisanmu lagi."

"Phineas, beritahu kami apa yang Snape lakukan selama ini." Ucap Harry.

"_Profesor_ Snape. Dan kau... suaramu... Harry Potter? Di mana kau, Potter?"

"Bukan urusanmu. Jawab kami!" Hermione hampir kehilangan kesabaran, Harry menaruh tangannya di bahu Hermione, mencoba menenangkan. Ia melirik Harry dan menghela napas. "_Please_?"

"Ah... ya... ya... _that magic word always works! _Kutebak, kau pasti Hermione Granger. Darah lu—Kelahiran muggle, maksudku. Profesor Snape membuat Hogwarts menjadi lebih baik! Ia dan kawan-kawannya mengajarkan murid bagaimana sihir bekerja! Mereka menghukum murid dengan seharusnya, tak seperti Dumbledore yang lembek. Profesor Snape memberi hukuman pada si miskin Weasley dan si bodoh Longbottom untuk pergi ke Hutan Terlarang di malam hari bersama si Raksasa. Entah apa yang mereka lakukan, hal buruk kuharap."

"Weasley? Longbottom?"

"Ya, Potter. Mereka mencoba mengambil pedang Gryffindor dari dinding ruangan Kepala Sekolah. Bodoh! Tentu saja setelah itu Kepala Sekolah Snape langsung membawa pedang Gryffindor ke Gringotts agar lebih aman, bersama dengan benda lainnya. Aku sangat menganggumi Profesor Snape. Ia—

Harry dan Hermione bertatapan. Sekarang mereka tahu di mana pedang itu.

_"—_sangat berdedikasi pada sekolah. Aku—

"Ya, kami tak perlu mengetahui rasa cintamu pada Snape." Jawab Harry. "Mengapa Gringotts?"

"Kau bocah tidak tahu sopan santun. Seharusnya Pangeran Kegelapan—"  
Hermione memiringkan bingkai lukisan, Phineas terjatuh ke pinggir bingkai, hanya tangannya yang terlihat saat ini.

"Baik! Baik! Karena Gringotts tempat paling aman dan brankas milik Lestrange adalah brankas yang dijaga paling ketat." Hermione meluruskan kembali bingkai itu, Phineas telah memberikan informasi yang melebihi ekspektasi mereka. Hermione menatap Harry, menunggu. Harry mengangguk.

"_Thanks."_ Hermione mendekatkan ujung lukisan pada mulut tas kecilnya. Lukisan itu seakan tersedot dengan cepat ke dalam tas.

"_Well, _pedang Gryffindor di Gringotts. Di dalam brankas Lestrange." Ucap Harry.

Bellatrix Lestrange adalah pengikut Voldemort paling setia, orang-orang mengira ia mungkin mencintai Voldemort karena kesetiaannya.

"Ya." Hermione menarik napas panjang. "Harry..." ia menggenggam tangan Harry. "Kita pasti bisa mendapatkannya. Kita akan mendapatkannya. Aku janji. Aku akan mencari tahu bagaimana cara masuk ke Gringotts dan kita akan mendapatkan semua horcrux Vo—"

Harry mencium kening Hermione. Ia merasa bersyukur Hermione mau menemaninya di sini, di dalam petualangannya untuk mengalahkan Voldemort. Ia tahu, mungkin ia sudah mati apabila tidak ada Hermione di sini.

"Terima kasih, 'Mione." Harry menatapnya nanar.

Mereka berdiri dalam diam.

.

.

.

.

Lampu kemah sudah dimatikan. Hermione naik ke atas kasurnya, bersembunyi di dalam selimut.

'Apa yang terjadi?' Pikirnya.

Sejak obrolan dengan Phineas tadi, sejak ia menggenggam tangan Harry, sejak...

'Ugh, aku bahkan tidak berani memikirkannya. Apa yang terjadi padaku?' Hermione menjadi gelisah di bawah selimutnya. Ia tak bisa melepaskan rasa hangat dari ciuman yang Harry berikan di keningnya.

Itu bukan yang pertama kali, Harry selalu melakukan hal itu sejak lama. Untuk mengucapkan selamat malam sebelum Harry dan Ron pergi tidur, untuk menenangkannya apabila nilai ujian akan keluar, untuk... untuk apapun!

Namun, mengapa sekarang rasanya berbeda?

'Oh Tuhan...' Hermione menyadari perasaannya.

.

.

* * *

A/N: Hai! Aku lagi! Hehehe, tolong kasih tau aku pendapat kalian tentang chapter ini dan kalian prefer baca berapa kata dalam 1 chapter? Thanks!


	3. 03: Bleed Me Dry Each and Every Time

03: Bleed Me Dry Each and Every Time

.

.

.

Harry Potter adalah milik JK Rowling

.

.

**~Queen Magic~**

* * *

.

.

.

.

Udara dingin di pagi hari tidak mengganggu aktivitas membaca Hermione. Ia telah memantrai dirinya agar tetap hangat. Mata hazelnut miliknya menelusuri tulisan-tulisan di buku warisan Dumbledore, The Tales of Beedle the Bard.

Namun, ia tak bisa fokus. Sejak kejadian semalam, pikirannya tak bisa lepas dari Harry. Ia tak berhenti mengutuk dirinya, mempertanyakan mengapa bisa-bisanya ia merasakan hal itu terhadap Harry.

'Ini Harry, Bodoh!'

Hermione memaki dirinya setiap kali ia membayangkan ciuman Harry di keningnya. Namun, rasa hangat yang menjalari hatinya sangat... adiktif.

Krek...

Suara decit tempat tidur itu menandakan bahwa Harry sudah bangun. Harry menyibakan tirai yang menutupi tempat tidurnya dan menguap. Rasa dingin menjalar saat kakinya menyentuh lantai.

Hermione mengacungkan tongkatnya pada Harry dan membisikan mantra.

Harry merasakan rasa hangat menjalar dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Ia menoleh pada Hermione, "thanks, 'Mione."

Hermione tersenyum.

"Hari ini giliranku menyiapkan sarapan ya?" Harry mengacak rambutnya yang sudah berantakan.

Hermione mengangguk. "Kuharap kau menemukan daging di Hutan ini, Harry. Ah, jangan lupa, temukan bumbu yang tepat untuk masakannya, please?"

Harry nyengir. Hermione pasti trauma akan masakannya. Mereka berdua memiliki tugas yang harus dilaksanakan setiap hari—selain mencari horcrux dan alat untuk menghancurkannya—dan bergantian dalam melaksanakan tugas tersebut.

Hari ini Harry yang memasak dan membersihkan tenda. Hermione bagian patroli agar terhindar dari Pelahap Maut atau makhluk lain yang ada di Hutan ini.

.

**~Queen Magic~**

**.**

Harry sedang berburu. Ia mengacungkan tongkatnya, berjaga-jaga apabila ada hewan yang melintas di sekitarnya. Hermione sedang mengitari semua sisi dari mantra proteksi yang ia buat, memastikan bahwa tak ada seseorang yang menemukan mereka.

Mata awas Harry melihat sekelilingnya, posisi tubuhnya siap siaga untuk berburu hewan. Ia tak bisa memasak daging. Namun karena Hermione memintanya, ia tak kuasa menolak.

"Diffindo!"

Seekor rusa yang melintas terkena mantra Harry dan tubuhnya berdarah. Harry mendekatinya. "Sorry."

Yap, ia dan Hermione akan memakan daging hari ini.

"Thanks, Harry. Ini... lumayan," ucap Hermione. Harry hanya terkekeh mendengarnya.

'Masakan ini buruk, 'Mione hanya bersikap baik,' pikirnya.

Di tengah sarapan mereka, timbul ide gila Harry. Mungkin, ini tidak terdengar gila bagi kalian. Namun, bagi seorang buronan seperti Harry Potter, ini sangat membahayakan.

"Hermione..."

Hermione mendongak, mengabaikan makanannya sejenak.

"Ayo kita pergi. Kita jalan-jalan melihat sekitar. Sudah berbulan-bulan kita bersembunyi. Well, bukan berarti sekarang kita harus menampakan diri, namun... hanya saja... kita belum pernah menikmati setiap tempat yang kita tinggali."

Mata Harry berbinar saat mengungkapkan keinginannya. Harry menangkap sinyal bahwa Hermione mungkin akan keberatan, ia melihat Hermione menghela nafas dalam-dalam.

"Harry itu berbahaya," ucap Hermione. Wajahnya terlihat khawatir.

"Please? Tidakkah kau bosan setengah mati berdiam di tenda apalagi tinggal bersamaku?"

"Oke. Baik. Kita keluar setelah ini. Namun, hanya sampai ujung mantra proteksi yang kupasang. Bagaimana?"

Harry mengangguk setuju. Ia berdiri lalu mengambil sweater dan jaket mereka.

"Um... Harry? Bagaimana dengan cucian ini?" Hermione menunjuk meja makan yang penuh dengan piring dan gelas kotor.

"Tinggalkan saja. Nanti akan kubersihkan. Ayo," ucap Harry sambil menyerahkan sweater, jaket musim dingin, dan beanie pada Hermione.

.

**~Queen Magic~**

**.**

"Lalu... pohon apa ini?"

"Cedar, kurasa."

"Serius? Pohon cedar di Hutan seperti ini?"

"Harry, aku tidak tahu nama-nama pohon!" Hermione mendorong bahunya, Harry tertawa.

Harry merangkul bahu Hermione, "ayo kita ke sana."

Hermione menahan Harry. "Harry, di sana sudah melewati batas proteksi. Aku tak mau mengambil resiko."

Harry memutar bola matanya, "oh ayolah. Kau terlalu khawatir! Ingat, kau kan sedang bersama _The Chosen One_, jadi kau akan aman!"

Hermione tergelak, Harry jarang sekali menyebut dirinya sebagai _The Chosen One._

Mereka berjalan mengelilingi Hutan yang diselimuti salju. Rasa dingin tidak begitu memengaruhi mereka karena baju yang berlapis-lapis dan mantra penghangat yang diberikan Hermione pada mereka berdua.

_Crack_

Harry dan Hermione saling berpandangan. Suara ranting patah membuat jantung mereka berdebar-debar. Seseorang berambut panjang kusut muncul dari balik pepohonan dan mendekati mereka.

"Siswa Hogwarts yang kabur, eh?"

Ia mendekat. Bau sesuatu yang aneh menyentuh hidung Harry dan Hermione. Bau apa ini?

"Mengapa kalian kabur? Mudblood?" Orang itu nyengir.

"Kami pureblood. Kabur karena Snape tidak pantas menjadi Kepala Sekolah!" jawab Harry.

Orang tersebut tersenyum lebar. "Well, well, selamat. Fenrir Greyback akan menangkapmu." Fenrir bersiul, memanggil teman-temannya yang lain.

"Diffindo!" teriak Hermione.

Hermione menarik Harry kuat-kuat sebelum mereka tertangkap oleh manusia serigala yang terkenal bengis itu. Mereka merasa Fenrir mengejar mereka. Hermione membawa Harry berputar, menghindari mantra proteksi yang ia pasang agar Fenrir tidak mengetahui tempat persembunyian mereka.

Fenrir tiba-tiba muncul dihadapan mereka, tangannya menggenggam lengan Hermione dengan keras hingga kuku panjangnya menusuk daging di lengan Hermione.

"Lepaskan dia!" teriak Harry sambil mengacungkan tongkatnya.

"Atau apa, anak muda?" ucap Fenrir.

"Flipendo!" Harry melontarkan mantra untuk mendorong Fenrir menjauh. Jaket Hermione sobek, darah mengucur deras dari lengannya. Harry menariknya dan berlari, memasuki wilayah mereka. Wilayah yang diselimuti mantra proteksi.

Tanpa disadarinya, Hermione menangis tanpa suara. Air mata memenuhi kedua pipinya. Otot lengannya terlihat, kulit lengannya sudah terkoyak.

"'Mione... aku minta maaf." Harry melihat air mata mengalir dari mata hazelnut Hermione.

Mereka masuk ke dalam tenda. Harry membantu Hermione melepaskan jaket dan sweater hingga Hermione hanya menggunakan kaus.

"Ambilkan dittany," isak Hermione.

"Accio dittany."

Obat dittany mendarat di tangan Harry. Harry membuka botol dan mengeluarkan pipet yang berisi cairan dittany. Lalu meneteskannya pada lengan Hermione yang terluka.

Air mata yang keluar dari mata Hermione semakin deras. Namun yang terdengar darinya hanyalah isakan lembut. Ia menahan sakit.

"It's okay, 'Mione. Sorry. Tak apa, kau akan sembuh dengan cepat," ucap Harry, berusaha menenangkan Hermione.

Pengobatan yang dilakukannya telah selesai, Harry membiarkan dittany melakukan pekerjaannya. Luka sedalam itu butuh proses yang lama untuk menutup, bahkan dengan obat ajaib dittany.

Hermione terdiam. Menatap lengannya yang terkoyak. Harry mengangkat dagu Hermione agar dapat melihatnya. Ia hapus air mata di pipi Hermione dengan usapan tangannya yang lembut.

"Tak apa, Hermione. Lukamu akan sembuh. Maaf, seharusnya aku mendengarkan kata-katamu."

Hermione mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil sambil menunduk lagi. "Thanks," bisiknya

Harry menyibakan rambut Hermione, menyentuh dagunya sekali lagi dan menatap Hermione dalam-dalam.

Harry mendekat dan mencium bibirnya.

Basah.

Bukan karena air mata.

Nyaman.

Karena Hermione merasakan aliran ketenangan dari Harry.

Bibir mereka tidak bergerak. Tidak saling melumat seperti yang mungkin pernah kalian lihat di beberapa film.

Ciuman mereka diam. Konstan. Saling mengisi dan mengalirkan sesuatu di antara mereka.

Tanpa disadari, luka di lengan Hermione telah tertutup dan sembuh.

.

.

.

**~Queen Magic~**

* * *

_._

_A/N: Hai! Semoga kalian suka chapter ini. Boleh kasih review biar aQ makin semangat update_

_Jujur, dari pertama kali menulis di tahun 2013, belum ada satu ceritapun yang kuselesaikan. Mungkin, ini akan menjadi yang pertama._


End file.
